DEAD WORLD?
by PeachJO
Summary: Un mundo.. donde los muertos salen de la tierra y devoran a los vivos . . . . No soy la mejor para esto, pero ya sabrán de que trata
1. Epilogo 1

22 de octubre, 2005.

Siempre me sentí sola.

Trabajo como cirujana especialista en el hospital general de Uminari, Japón.

A pesar de cómo me siento, comparto el departamento con una chica, la cual cuido de vez en cuando, ya que más o menos al año de que se mudó conmigo, enfermo.

Cáncer.

Al principio, no estuvo tan mal, pero en estos tres años que han pasado, ha empeorado rápidamente, aun nadie sabe por qué.

Ella no tenía a donde ir, toda su familia estaba muerta o no les importaba. Me sentí identificada y decidí cuidarla lo que le quedara de vida.

Hoy puedo irme temprano, es sábado, y no he dormido en 36 horas.

Varias personas me saludaron en mi trayecto al estacionamiento, yo solo les dejaba un simple "hola" y una sonrisa.

Algo que llamo mi atención en el camino, fue la atención que ciertos compañeros le ponían a las noticias, y parecía haber más pacientes de lo normal, pase demasiado tiempo despierta, si me quedo más tiempo, seria delito federal, así que no podía ayudar, no hoy.

Tenía que darme prisa, debía llevar a mi compañera a su quimioterapia. Me tomara unos 15 minutos llegar al departamento en mi camioneta.

La encendí y salí del estacionamiento, mientras pasaba por las calles, varias personas veían las noticias desde fuera de las tiendas de televisores, en una parada de semáforo escuche un vago "quizá solo sea una broma muy elaborada, ya sabes, por Halloween".

_¿Una broma...?_

No tenía idea de que hablaban, decidí apresurarme a llegar al departamento, acompañar a mi amiga y ver las noticias un momento. Después probablemente dormir.

Y, después de unos 10 minutos más conduciendo, estoy finalmente estacionando la camioneta fuera del edificio.

Saco las llaves, tomo mi celular, mi bolso y salgo de mi camioneta, me apresuro y entro por l entrada principal.

"Tesstarosa-san, buenas tardes"- me encuentro con uno de mis vecinos.

"Ingvalt, ¿Qué tal?" – es el único vecino con quien hablo de vez en cuando.

"¿Ya viste las noticias? No sé si se trate de una broma, pero por precaución iré por Einhart a la secundaria".

"¿Qué? ¿qué es lo que pasa?".

"Mira, te buscare y platicaremos cuando regrese ¿sí? Estoy muy preocupado por Ein-chan ahora" – estaba muy serio, y eso no es nada común en él.

Revisó la hora en su reloj de muñeca y se fue, yo seguí por el pasillo hasta quedar frente al elevador, presioné el botón de subida y no tuve que esperar mucho para que las puertas se abrieran.

Estaba vacío, entre y presioné el botón para llegar al piso 7, solo tuve que esperar un minuto.

Abrí la puerta con las llaves, cuando entre, noté que la televisión está encendida y hay un bulto en el sillón, una pequeña sonrisa se apodera de mis facciones.

"estoy en casa".

"bienvenida…".

La escuche decaída, lo que borro mi sonrisa casi inmediatamente, camine a la cocina y encontré una nota de la señora Cheng, nuestra vecina de arriba.

Tome una manzana del frutero de la mesa, y camine hasta el sillón.

"¿Qué ves?"- me senté junto a ella en el sillón.

"no lo sé, solo quería algo de ruido…"- siempre que decía algo así, me sentía culpable por no pasar más tiempo con ella.

Deje la manzana mordida en la mesa de noche, junto al sillón.

"¿Qué pasa? Ya deberías estar preparada para ir a la quimio".

"...Fate… yo… creo que ya es tiempo…" – mi corazón se aceleró.

"¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas? ¿tiempo de qué?" - sé de qué habla, pero quiero equivocarme.

"yo… ya no creo que llegue a mañana" – se me escapo una lagrima.

"yo… yo creo que sí, vamos, levántate por favor" – tenía la esperanza de que podría durar más, aunque ya habían pasado los 3 meses que el doctor le había dado.

"Fate... ¿po-podrías solo sostener mi mano… hasta mañana?" – varias lagrimas resbalaban ya por mis mejillas.

"c-claro que si" – tomé su mano y me senté sobre la alfombra, en el suelo junto al sillón, mientras seguía llorando…


	2. Epilogo 2

_**Lo siento, hubo un pequeño error y no cargo el capítulo completo. Tuve que reescribirlo. Igual disfruten w /**_

_**\~ O ~/**_

Todo estaba escuro… no podía mover mi cuerpo… pero sentía… como si me movieran bruscamente…

"¡Fate!¡Fate despierta!¡tenemos que irnos!" – Parecía un grito, uno lejano, apenas entendí lo que dijo… suena como…

"¿q-que…?" – estaba muy aturdida para reaccionar, ni se en que momento me dormí.

"¡Fate despierta!" – abrí los ojos de golpe, Ingvalt me tenía tomada de los hombros, nos encontrábamos en la sala de mi piso, noté que tanto el hombre, como la adolecente detrás de él estaban sucios y tenían un poco de sangre en la ropa y embarrada en el cuerpo.

"¿Qué...? ¡Einhart, Ingvalt! ¿están bien?" – me puse de pie para revisarlos, pero algo hizo click en mi cabeza, y recordé que tenía una compañera enferma.

Me gire, y me quede estática por 5 segundos… no hubo algún movimiento, que si quiera indicara respiración.

"¡Fate! ¡despierta a Ginga, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora!" – siento un nudo y ardor en mi garganta, me acerco y le quito la sabana, solo para cerciorarme.

Estaba pálida, acerqué mi oído a su pecho y esperé…

Nada…

"ella… e-ella… no está dormida…" – Ingvalt entendió a lo que me refería, y guardo silencio por unos segundos.

"Fate… Fate lo siento, pero algo muy malo está pasando, tenemos que salir de la ciudad" – decidí prestar más atención a lo que Ingvalt intentaba decirme.

"¿Qué pasa Ingvalt? ¿de qué hablas?".

"Algo sucede, una especie de epidemia, los locos cristianos se ponen en cada esquina y gritan cosas sobre la biblia y algo sobre muertos levantándose de sus tumbas".

"¿Qué no hacen eso siempre?".

"esa no es la razón por la que tenemos que irnos, ¿no has visto las noticias? De verdad hay muertos despertando y devorando todo lo que encuentran, Fate, toma tus cosas y ¡vámonos ya!".

Seguía confundida, pero Ingvalt no era del tipo que, hacia este tipo de bromas, y se escuchaba un terrible alboroto en la calle.

Fui a mi habitación y prácticamente vacié mi closet, no tenía tanto tampoco, así que no tenía que tomarme demasiado tiempo.

"¡Fate! ¡probablemente necesitemos comida, así que vaciare tu alacena!".

"¡Claro!"- Fui al baño y tome medicamentos y la caja de primeros auxilios, tome las 3 pequeñas maletas que llene de ropa y regrese a la sala.

Cuando llegue, note que Ingvalt aún estaba guardando toda la comida que se le cruzaba en una bolsa, y Einhart le ayudaba guardando cosas en su mochila.

Me quede observando el cuerpo de Ginga, no quería dejarla…

"ni lo pienses…"- Ingvalt ni siquiera me tuvo que mirar para saber lo que pensaba

"pero… es mi amiga…".

"si ella supiera lo que le pasara, te pediría que la abandones…"- Mire a Ingvalt, el me devolvió la mirada… estaba demasiado serio.

"bien…" – apreté los dientes, no sabía del todo lo que pasaba, sin embargo, conocía a Ingvalt, al menos lo suficiente para confiar en que lo mejor era dejarla.

"Bueno, algunos padres de la secundaria tomamos un par de autobuses escolares, hay 2 esperándonos afuera, aun así, deberíamos llevar nuestros autos, así podremos transportar más cosas" – Ingvalt levanto la aparentemente pesada bolsa de comida y Einhart lo imito.

"Bien…".

Pero entonces, el bulto en el sillón se levantó… mi corazón se aceleró, ¿Cómo? Yo escuche su pecho, no había latidos, no respiraba, y ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, era imposible… ¿un milagro?

Sonreí… pero, entonces, cuando la vi moverse, supe que algo no estaba bien, no parecía manejar correctamente sus extremidades, y cuando levanto su rostro… ella no tenía pupilas.

"Fate… ella no está viva… – Ingvalt me susurro, yo ya lo había notado… solo no lo creía – ella es peligrosa Fate" – El abrió de la forma más silenciosa la puerta principal, reviso el pasillo y saco a Einhart, después salió lentamente, y me espero en el umbral.

Yo... deje escapar un par de lágrimas, sostuve con más fuerza mis maletas y salí, Ingvalt cerró la puerta silenciosamente.

_**\~o~/**_

_**kisara ozora iwasawa: si, lo siento xd hubo un pequeño error y bueno, este tipo de historias deben tener sus escenas tristes ¿no crees? Xd**_

_**saizoouuuh: hohoho, no, no, Nanoha no morirá, no aun XD. Y si, quiero mantener la historia con cosas que nadie entiende pero que se explicaran conforme pasen los capítulos xd**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo, saludos a ambas w **_

_**La verdad no esperaba seguidores tan pronto UwU**_

_**Actualizare lo más pronto posible, pásenla excelente OwO**_


	3. C 1 Saliendo de la ciudad de locos

**Hola, hola, wasuup ¿Qué tal sus vidas? Sé que me demore en traerles este capítulo, y déjenme les digo, no es de lo más emocionante, pero espero que lo disfruten, tratare de traer el próximo más pronto. Nos leemos Xd **

_**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, si no, a sus respectivos autores. Si me perteneciera, seria Yuri cannon y tendría un montón de crossovers xd**_

_**Capítulo 1: Saliendo de la ciudad de locos.**_

Ingvalt cerró la puerta lo más silencioso que pudo.

Yo me dirigí al ascensor.

"¿A dónde vas? No podemos usar el ascensor" – Ingvalt me tomo del hombro.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?".

"Todas las personas estaban corriendo en esta dirección, y… esas cosas, las seguían. No sé si haya en el primer piso, así que será mejor ir lento y en silencio".

"¿Qué no habías dicho que hay personas esperándonos?" – Me encuentro bastante confundida, triste, asustada, fastidiada y bastante cansada.

"Sé cómo te sientes Fate, pero este no es el momento, cuando lleguemos con los demás podrás descansar, y entonces platicaremos con más calma" – Tomo a Einhart de la mano.

"Bien, entonces ¿el plan es bajar 7 pisos por las escaleras?" – Vi a Ingvalt asentir. Él se adelantó, pero mantuvo a Einhart a sus espaldas, yo iba al final.

Mientras bajábamos vi a Einhart cojear un poco.

"Oye, Einhart, ¿estás bien?" – Ella asintió.

"Solo tropecé en la escuela".

"shhh…" – estábamos llegando a la puerta que dirige al pasillo del tercer piso.

Me asome por la ventanilla… había 3 personas ahí, en el pasillo, tome el pomo de la puerta, pero Ingvalt me detuvo.

"Míralos bien…".

Entonces preste más atención, caminaban como Ginga después de… pasar a la otra vida. Y cuando se dieron vuelta… note que tenían la ropa y cara llenas de sangre, estaban completamente pálidos, no se les veían las pupilas, uno ni siquiera tenía estómago.

Sentí mi cuerpo temblar, solté el pomo de la puerta.

"vámonos de aquí" – Einhart tomo mi mano y los tres bajamos al primer piso.

Me solté de Einhart y metí un billete en la máquina de sodas de ese piso. Necesitaba una lata fría. Tal vez fue el susto del tercer piso el que no me dejo pensar bien.

"¡Fate!" – Ingvalt susurro como regaño.

Cuando la lata y el cambio cayeron, escuchamos un ruido proveniente del pasillo que lleva hacia el ascensor.

El casero, en las mismas condiciones que los del tercer piso, con la única excepción de que le faltaba... un gran pedazo de carne en el cuello. Parecía vernos.

Por inercia jalé a Einhart detrás mío, y me puse en guardia cuando el hombre empezó a correr hacia nosotros, pero Ingvalt, el soltó todo lo que llevaba encima, tomo un paraguas que estaba junto a la puerta y se lo clavo en el ojo.

Ingvalt respiraba de manera agitada.

"Vámonos" – Se acomodó todo de nuevo, tomo a Einhart y se asomó un poco antes de abrir la puerta.

Yo tomé la soda y salí con ellos.

Afuera era un desastre. Había personas tiradas, llorando, con sangre en su ropa. Otras corrían con una maleta, otros ni siquiera llevaban algo, simplemente huían hacia las montañas.

Como había dicho Ingvalt, había 2 autobuses escolares aparentemente llenos, esperándolos afuera.

"espera un momento, iremos a avisar que estamos listos y a confirmar el camino y el lugar donde acamparemos" – yo solo asentí y Ingvalt cruzo la calle con Einhart siguiéndolo de cerca.

Solo tuve que esperar unos minutos, luego los autobuses partieron e Ingvalt regreso con una mujer de cabello cobrizo y lo que supongo que son sus dos hijas.

Me extendió un papel enrollado y lo que parecía un radio de tráiler.

"Este es un pequeño mapa con el camino que tomaremos marcado, y con esta radio podrás comunicarte conmigo, y con los autobuses" – asentí.

Caminamos al estacionamiento, no era tan grande, primero llegamos a mi camioneta y llenamos la cajuela de bolsas y maletas.

"uhm, Fate ¿te molestaría llevar a Nanoha, Vivio y Miura? Yo ya llené mi camioneta…".

"Claro, por favor suban".

"Quiero ir con Vivio" – Sonó la voz de Einhart, Ingvalt torció la boca un momento.

"Bien… Fate... por favor, cuídalas mucho"- asentí y finalmente todos nos montamos en la camioneta, la cobriza se subió de copiloto y las tres niñas se fueron atrás.

Primero me asegure de que Ingvalt llegara seguro a su camioneta, que estaba hasta el fondo de la cuadra, cuando arranco, yo hice lo mismo, le pase el mapa a mi copiloto y le pedí que me indicara.

"Tienes que tomar la principal" – No dijo más, supuse que me daría una nueva indicación cuando se presentara.

"¿Cómo está tu tobillo, Ein-chan?" – se escuchó la voz de una de las niñas, tenía ojos bicolores.

"Yo estoy bien Vivio, ¿tu estas bien?" – Observe por el retrovisor a la niñita sonreír a abrazarse a Einhart.

"Claro que sí".

La cobriza parecía ver algo minuciosamente, era la soda que había sacado de la máquina, me había olvidado de ella.

"Ingvalt menciono que habían tenido un problema con un activo en el primer piso, pero yo vi todo, a pesar de que él te considera un genio, eso fue una enorme estupidez" – Me sorprendió lo que dijo, pero seguía bastante confundida con mis emociones para sentir más, por lo que decidí guardar silencio.

Al igual que las niñas que obviamente la habían escuchado. Tomé la lata y se la ofrecí a Einhart, aun con la vista en el camino.

"No tengo sed madrina, gracias".

"Es para tu tobillo, ayudará a aliviar la hinchazón y el dolor disminuirá" – Entonces sentí que tomo la lata, por el retrovisor vi que Vivio, la de ojos bicolor tomo la lata y obligo a Einhart a dejarla ponérsela en la zona inflamada.

Entonces sentí como el clima se había vuelto pesado, e incómodo.

De un momento a otro alcance los 2 autobuses, y también Ingvalt nos alcanzó, y después d horas de manejo sin descanso nos desviamos por un camino de tierra en dirección al centro del bosque.

El camino de tierra nos tomó tal vez otra hora, y al fin nos detuvimos en una pradera.

Vi que los de los autobuses empezaban a bajar, por lo que yo hice lo mismo.

"Muy bien, ya habíamos hablado de lo que había que hacer al llegar, así que suban todos de vuelta a los autobuses, yo y unos compañeros revisaremos el perímetro" – Se escuchó la voz de Ingvalt, parecía un buen líder.

Observe como todos regresaban a los autobuses, yo y las demás hicimos lo mismo, Ingvalt se acercó a nuestra camioneta.

"Fate, ¿me ayudarías a hacer el reconocimiento? ¿también tu Nanoha-chan?" – Asentí al igual que la cobriza.

"Pero… ¿las niñas estarán bien?" – no me sentía nada cómoda dejando a tres niñas a su suerte en una camioneta.

"Las dejaremos con los padres en los autobuses, creo que estarán bien".

Volví a asentir, Ingvalt regreso a los autobuses y regreso con otras tres personas.

"bueno Fate, ellas son: Subaru, Teana y Zafira"- me señalo a una peli azul, muy joven al parecer, una pelirroja que parecía de la misma edad que la otra, y un fornido hombre moreno de dos metros.

"¿Cómo nos dividiremos para inspeccionar la zona?" – Pregunto la cobriza.

"Pensaba que yo y Zafira podríamos revisar aquella zona, tú y Teana por ahí, mientras que Fate y Subaru por allá" - Ingvalt nos señalaba e indicaba nuestra zona a supervisar, pero yo no dejaba de pensar que había algo en la peli azul que me resultaba familiar…

**\ ~ o ~ /**

**¡Hemos llegado a mi zona favorita… la de contestar sus comentarios! :3**

**KatitoHTT: Tengo que admitir… que intencionalmente no mencione el nombre de la moribunda para espantarlos xd no me arrepiento w aquí tienes la actualización, por favor, esperare tu humilde opinión con ansias UwU nos leemos w/**

**Saizoouuuh: ¿cómo no lo notaste? Xd y si, también he notado eso, pero como quiero que la historia se desarrolle con los personajes de a poco, decidiré si era o no pareja o amor platónico Fate para Ginga. Aun no decido tampoco si acabara bien o bien mal xd, pero definitivamente habrá momentos tristes. OH POR JEBUS LO SIEENTO xdxd disculpa la confusión y, nos leemos, esperare tu review e.e**

**LostNeko120: ¿que pasa con Nanoha? Ella está bien por ahora, en cuanto al resto de los personajes, eso se ira desarrollando JAJAJA gracias por tu apoyo, esperare tu comentario para este capítulo. Cuídate xd**

**¡Gracias por el apoyo chicos y chicas xd espero les haya gustado lo suficiente para esperar leer el siguiente, nos leemos!**


	4. C 2 Debi Imaginarlo

_**Wasuup gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo xd espero que les guste**_

_**NOTA: Decidí que, para poner más escenas y diálogos por así decirlo, también veremos lo que pasa con otros personajes fuera del punto de vista de Fate, pero igual. Los únicos pensamientos que podremos leer son los de Fate, díganme que opinan xd**_

_**MSLN no me pertenece, no soy tan creativa:'v**_

**Capítulo 2: "Debí Imaginarlo."**

"Pensaba que yo y Zafira podríamos revisar aquella zona, tú y Teana por ahí, mientras que Fate y Subaru por allá" - Ingvalt nos señalaba e indicaba nuestra zona a supervisar, pero yo no dejaba de pensar que había algo en la peli azul que me resultaba familiar…

"¿A cuántos metros?" – Pregunto Nanoha.

"Umm, quizá unos 400 metros detrás del manto de árboles estarían bien" – Le respondió Ingvalt y todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

Así cada uno partió con su respectiva pareja, eran alrededor de 50 metros donde estábamos, una vez cruzados nos adentramos a la arboleada. Sentía la necesidad de conversar con la chica.

"Eres Subaru ¿verdad?".

"Si, y tú te llamas Fate-san, ¿no?" – Me sonrió abiertamente.

"Si, si… ¿Conoces a Ingvalt hace mucho?".

"Lo conocí en la escuela donde estudian Vivio-chan y Einhart-chan, hace un buen rato".

"Oh, ¿eres maestra o pasante?"

"Haha, no, no, Teana y yo estamos en la marina, pedimos vacaciones. Teana quería visitar a su hermana por que su marido la engaño hace 1 mes y se divorciaron hace poco, y yo vine a buscar a mi hermana".

"oh ¿y cómo se llama tu hermana? Tal vez la conozca" – Torció la boca, supongo que fue una pregunta demasiado personal.

"Ahí hay uno" – Gire hacia donde apuntaba, había un muerto enredado en una cerca alambrada.

En cuanto nos escuchó, se alboroto. Empezó a moverse frenéticamente y hacer ruidos.

"Hay que callarlo antes de que atraiga a más" – dijo ella.

"Umm…" – me puse a buscar con la vista algo, una rama de buen grosor o una cosa similar.

Pero, entonces recordé mi navaja multiusos, la saque de mi bolsillo y acomodé la parte de la navaja, después me detuve, sentí que empezaba a temblar.

Antes de notarlo Subaru me quito la navaja de la mano y la ensarto en la nuca del muerto.

"¿Es la primera vez?" – Me sorprendí, pues ¿cuánta experiencia podría tener en matar a un muerto esta niña?

"¿De donde crees que tienes tanta experiencia en algo que acaba de pasar?" – Ella me miro con confusión.

"Los padres y otros nos quedamos encerrados en la escuela un día entero, despejamos en último piso, pero nos quedábamos sin comida, así que logramos salir… algunos… tomamos los autobuses y nos fuimos, recogimos a algunas personas en el camino, otras al vernos supongo que decidieron intentar escapar por el alboroto".

"¿Qué? No, no, porque, porque cuando Ingvalt fue por mi había mucha gente en muchos autos, escapando apenas".

"Si, lo sé. Te lo dije, varias personas que también estaban encerradas en sus edificios decidieron tomar la oportunidad de salir cuando nos vieron causar un alboroto, conducimos por toda la ciudad hasta perder esas cosas y después fuimos a la casa de Ingvalt" – ¿Dormí todo un día?... no, eso no es importante.

"ya veo…" – Me aclare la garganta. Subaru debió sentir la tensión, y cambio el tema.

"¿De dónde habrá sacado ese alambrado?".

"¿De una granja?".

"oh vamos, ¿lo dices solo por su camisa a cuadros?" – Sonreí ligeramente.

"Por su camisa de cuadros, su overol de mezclilla y el trinche sin mango que tiene clavado en la pierna".

"oh… solo falto el sombrero" – me reí, no pude evitarlo.

**En otro lugar.**

"¿La rubia también estuvo en el ejército?" – Pregunto un fornido moreno a un peli verde, mientras caminaban y observaban la zona.

"Si. Estudio con ellos desde la secundaria, es una excelente cirujana" – contesto este.

"Ya veo".

"Cielos Zafira-san, nunca has sido de muchas palabras, ¿cierto? ".

**Y en otra parte.**

"y, ¿Cómo te encuentras? Ya sabes, por lo de Yunno" – dos cobrizas, al igual que los otros, supervisaba su sección en el bosque.

"Es un idiota, ¿Qué más puedo decir?".

"¿Y Vivio que piensa?".

"Me apoya, aun así, a veces creo que lo extraña, pero al fin y al cabo es su padre. Sería extraño si no lo hiciera".

"Entonces… ¿no te afecto lo que paso…?".

"… C-Claro que me afecto… acepto que las cosas ya no eran como antes, pero, jamás, por más oportunidades que tuve le fui infiel. Él, sin embargo, me fue infiel en cada oportunidad que tuvo" – Un par de lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de la cobriza mayor.

"Sabía que era un imbécil…".

"Todos lo sabían… Excepto yo…" – la cobriza mayor dejo escapar una última lagrima, y después se limpió con la manga de su suéter.

"… ya tenemos que regresar".

"lo sé, lo sé" – se terminó de limpiar, alzo la cabeza y suspiro.

"Vamos, oneesama" – La mayor sonrió, y siguió a su hermana de vuelta a la pradera.

**Volviendo con la protagonista.**

"Ya deberíamos volver Fate-san, Teana me matara si llega y no estoy ahí" – Quien lo diría.

"Cielos, no vi venir que Teana y tu sean pareja" – La cara de Subaru brillo en rojo.

"S-Si bueno… regresemos cuanto antes" – Esta chica de verdad me agradaba.

Es de esas pocas personas que te hacen olvidar lo mal que te sientas, o lo mal que esta el mundo, y te arrancan unas carcajadas de cuando en cuando.

Me recuerda a mi mejor amiga del ejercito…

"¿Fate-san?... ¿Todo bien?" – ni siquiera note cuando empezamos a caminar hacia la pradera.

"Umm, sí, sí. Lo siento, es que recordé algunas cosas".

"Oh, ya veo".

En menos de 5 minutos llegamos con los demás. Por suerte para Subaru, Teana iba llegando a penas también.

"Me alegra ver que todos sigamos enteros, ¿alguno tuvo problemas en su zona?" – Pregunto Ingvalt a todo el grupo.

"Fate-san y yo encontramos a uno enredado en un alambrado de púas, no se podía mover, pero aun así nos encargamos" – Al inicio Ingvalt nos miró con preocupación, pero al escuchar el resto suspiro aliviado.

"bien, entonces anunciare a todos que es seguro" – Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que llego el autobús, pero mi vista acabo topándose con Nanoha-san.

Había llorado. No sé cómo lo sé, pero lo sé.

Por un momento pensé en hablarle, pero sentí un estrujón de parte de Einhart.

"Hey, ¿Qué pasa pequeña? Tanto amor no es usual en ti" – Cuando me soltó me agache un poco para verla mejor, parecía a punto de llorar. Me preocupe.

"Mi padre me dijo que te encontraste con otra de esas cosas en el bosque…".

"¿Qué? Pero si no han pasado ni diez minutos, ese Ingvalt es como mi tía, la chismosa".

"…" – al ver que su expresión no cambio, la abrace de nuevo y le susurre.

"Estoy bien Einhart, no fue nada. Esa cosa apenas podía moverse, no existía manera en que me dañara o a Subaru… ahora mejor ve y cuida de tu amiga… ya noté que te brillan los ojos cuando la ves" – Se separó de mi para verme a la cara a la velocidad de la luz, estaba casi tan roja como Subaru hace un rato.

Le guiñe un ojo y se fue aun apenada, alcance a ver como su amiga se preocupaba por su temperatura, hacia un tiempo desde que no sonreía tanto el mismo día.

"¿¡cómo que te encontraste con una de esas cosas!?¿¡te hizo algún daño!?" – alcance a escuchar como Teana le gritaba a Subaru, comprendí su miedo.

"Deberías tener más cuidado, Nakajima-san".

¿N-Na…kajima…?

_**\ ~ o ~ /**_

_**Hey, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, lo iba a hacer más largo, pero quería dejarlos con la emoción HAHAHA**_

_**Me aman, aunque no lo sepan xd**_

_**HORA DE RESPONDER COMENTARIOOOOOOOOS 7w7**_

_**KatitoHTT: ¿porque miedo amigo? Xdxdxd Espero que ames las personalidades que les daré a los personajes UwU en tanto a la taza de vida….. ¡Espero que disfrutes el capítulo de hoy! HAHAHA nos leemos!**_

_**Saizoouuuh: Auch, bueno, primero que todo, sé que no es para nada original en estos tiempos, sin embargo, la idea no dejaba mi cabeza xd y si, comprendo a que te refieres, pero en crisis así todos o la mayoría intenta tener mejores posibilidades de vivir de lo más cómodamente posible, pisen a quien pisen xd y pues, en realidad tengo pensados hasta ahora dos finales. Pero ten por seguro que algunos morirán con el avance de la historia…. ¡Y no tengo ni la menor idea de a que te refieres con lo de cinque HAHAHAHA nos leemos!**_

_**LostNeko120: HAHAHAHA no te pongas tan nerviosa, esta historia la hago conforme se me va ocurriendo, empiezo a creer que podría quedar un poco larga xd ¡nos leemos!**_

_**¿saben? Había pensado en hacer aquí abajo algún extra fuera de la historia, algo así como un detrás de cámaras por capitulo, uno cortito, pero pienso que también estaría increíble un capítulo entero detrás de cámaras al final de toda la historia ¿Qué piensan ustedes? Sé que solo son tres, pero terminare esta historia de la mejor manera, aunque sea solo para ustedes HAHAHA ¡nos leemos!**_

_**NOTA #2: Note que dos de mis tres fieles lectores preguntan si será como TWD o los muertos caminantes… no sé cómo explicarlo, y es que actualmente es muy difícil que salga algo nuevo sobre zombis y que se compare con esta serie. Recuerden que antes de esa hubieron muchas otras (películas, pero ya me entienden) xd y bueno, supongo que todas conllevan lo mismo, muertos que comen vivos, y a nuestros personajes xd por lo que una diferencia para mi es el proceso de los zombis, a unos les puse activos porque son los que llevan poco en ese estado y corren y son frenéticos, pero conforme se empiecen a podrir se harán lentos y cuando el cerebro caiga adiós zombi xd aunque para que un cuerpo llegue a eso se requiere tiempo. Bueno, fin del comunicado. Cciao**_


	5. C 3 Reviviendo historias p1

_**Wasuuuuup, ¿qué hay? Espero estén bien, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Sin más ¡Lean! :3**_

_**MSLN no me pertenece /3**_

**Capitulo #3: reviviendo Historias p.1**

"Deberías tener más cuidado, Nakajima-san".

¿N-Na… kajima…?

Me gire en dirección a Ingvalt, podía sentir que mi cara tenía una expresión de sorpresa total, pero el solo alzo los hombros, no tenía idea de los que me sorprendía, así que siguió hablando con las personas del autobús.

Intenté calmarme, y puse más atención a las facciones de Subaru, quien seguía discutiendo con Teana y Nanoha. Debí notarlo antes, son casi idénticas.

Subaru me miro, y me sonrió. Pero yo no cambie mi expresión, parecía que se me iba a acercar. Pero Ingvalt se le acerco a su grupo primero, y me hizo señas para que me acercara.

"Chicas, acamparemos aquí. Será mejor empezar a sacar las tiendas y la comida, yo…y… Fate-chan iremos por leña para una fogata" – Todas asintieron y me encamine al bosque con Ingvalt.

"Tú lo sabias… ¿verdad?".

"Saber… ¿el qué?".

"Subaru… es alguna familiar de Ginga".

"¿Qué?... ¿Por qué lo dices?".

"Su apellido es Nakajima, igual que Ginga".

"¿En serio?" – me detuve para mirarlo a la cara, el hizo lo mismo… Él estaba genuinamente sorprendido, él tampoco lo sabía.

"En serio" – Decidí hacer lo planeado y comencé a buscar leños para la fogata.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" – El hizo lo mismo.

"¿Cómo es que tu no lo sabes?" – pregunte con algo de fastidio, recogiendo algunas ramas de buen grosor.

"supongo que estaba más preocupado por mantener a Einhart a salvo" – Dijo con un claro tono de sarcasmo.

"Lo siento" - Encontré algunos leños, finalmente llené mis brazos de madera.

"Está bien… y… ¿hablaras con ella?".

"Tengo que hacerlo, no puede buscar a alguien que ya no está, ¿cierto?".

"…Cierto" – Finalmente Ingvalt también junto suficiente leña y nos dirigimos de vuelta con los otros.

El camino de regreso fue en silencio. Al llegar con los otros, notamos que parecían haberse dividido en grupos, había al menos 3 grupos, no nos preocupó, creímos que se dividieron entre amigos o familiares.

Dejamos la leña en el suelo, cada cierto integrante de cada grupo tomo suficiente para los suyos, Ingvalt hizo lo mismo, e hicimos nuestro propio grupo, con Subaru, Teana, Nanoha, Einhart, Vivio y Miura, Zafira, 3 señoras y 5 niños que aún no conozco y claro, nosotros dos.

Ingvalt acomodo la leña y saco su encendedor, de pronto alguien me tomo del hombro, era Subaru.

"¿Estas bien Fate-chan?" – Parecía preocupada.

"Si, si, es solo… uhm, ¿tu apellido es Nakajima?".

"Oh, escuchaste a Nanoha-san ¿no? Hahaha ella siempre olvida que odio mi apellido… pero si, así es mi apellido".

"Yo… necesito hablar contigo".

"Umm, claro" – le hice señas para que me siguiera. Nos alejamos un poco de la multitud.

**Desde otro punto de vista.**

Teana observaba como una rubia se alejaba con Subaru, le pareció sospechoso, por lo que decidió acercarse. Pero Ingvalt se puso de pie justo frente a ella, y detuvo su andar.

"Deberías dejarlas hablar solas" – Susurro.

"¿Tu sabes de que hablaran?".

"… Nosotros conocemos a su hermana, bueno. Ella vivía con Fate" – La cara de Teana era de total sorpresa.

"¿Fueron pareja?"

"No, no, no. Fate la recibió como compañera de departamento".

"¿No es cirujana? ¿por qué buscaría una compañera?"

"Ella apenas tiene 28, termino su carrera en su totalidad hace 2 años, y hace 8 que recibió a Ginga, cuando tenía poco que inicio la carrera y necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara con los gastos del departamento".

"Bueno, al menos Subaru estará contenta de encontrarse con su hermana, por cierto, ¿Dónde está ella?" – Se giró al tiempo en que parecía que Fate le había dado la buena noticia a Subaru.

Podía leer sus labios. Le preguntaba '¿dónde está? ¿Podemos ir con ella ahora?' zarandeaba a Fate con genuina emoción.

"Murió".

Teana abrió los ojos en sorpresa al mismo tiempo que veía como Subaru entristecía de pronto, y entraba en llanto abrazándose a la rubia.

Intento ir de nuevo hacia la peli azul, con la idea de ser ella quien la consuele, pero nuevamente fue detenida por el hombre.

"Ambas necesitan desahogarse".

Se quedó en su lugar, solo observando con preocupación la escena. Eso hasta que su hermana apareció de pronto tras ella, y poso una mano sobre su hombro.

"Teana, ¿Estas bien?".

"… Si Nanoha".

**Volviendo con la protagonista.**

Con la ayuda de la claridad de la madrugada, pude ver la hora en mi reloj analógico, ahora desearía ese digital con linterna que me había sugerido Ingvalt.

Son las 5:35am, hacía ya unas horas que la fogata había cesado, convirtiéndose en carbón humeante.

Vire a mi alrededor, todos estaban dormidos. No había suficientes mantas, por lo que la mayoría le dio las suyas a los niños, para que no pasaran frio.

Teana se quedó dormida recargada en una camioneta con Subaru a su lado, hecha ovillo en el suelo. Se durmió mientras lloraba. Y Teana mientras la consolaba.

Necesitaba caminar, así que me levanté y me dirigí a la arboleada. Ingvalt me dijo que él y Zafira encontraron un rio cercano. Así que fui con la idea de relajarme un poco.

Llegar fue cuestión de minutos, parece profundo y la corriente un poco agresiva. Me senté y recargué en un árbol cercano. Empecé a recordar la conversación que tuve con Subaru.

"_¿¡Donde esta!? ¿¡podemos ir con ella ahora?!" _– _sus preguntas me hicieron vacilar, estaba tan emocionada, que olvido la situación…_

"_Subaru… ella falleció… hace dos días" _– _Algo se rompió… pero no sabía si fue su corazón o el mío… probablemente el de ambas._

"_¿F-Fueron esas cosas…?"_ – _Pareció recapacitar en la situación, hablaba entrecortadamente._

"_No… Ella tenía cáncer… desde hace 7 años" _– _Pude ver mil emociones pasar por el brillo de sus ojos en el transcurso de un segundo._

_De un momento a otro ya la tenía aferrada a mí, creí que estaba siendo insensible, pero fue porque no me había percatado de que también lloraba… y de que también me aferré a ella._

No me había dado cuenta de que me sentía tan mal, pues, después de desahogarme y dormir, ahora me siento… como si me hubiese quitado un enorme peso de encima.

"¿Fate-san?" – Escuche que alguien me llamaba casi en susurros en la arboleada detrás mío. Al asomarme me di cuenta de que era Teana.

"¿Teana-san?" – Cuando me escucho dio un saltito, pero suspiro cuando vio que era yo.

"Buenos días…".

"Buenos días, creí que seguías durmiendo".

"No pude dormir en toda la noche, te vi cuando te levantaste".

"Oh, ya veo" – Estuvimos en silencio solo momento.

"¿Cómo la conociste?" – Yo ya sabía de quien hablaba, pero tenía que asegurarme.

"¿A… quién?".

"A Ginga".

"¿Después me dirás lo que paso con su familia?".

"¿Por qué crees que yo se algo sobre su familia?".

"Tú y Subaru parecen muy cercanas".

"… Bien".

_Yo… tengo una familia adinerada, por lo que no necesitaba que alguien me ayudara con los gastos, si no alguien que fuera a realizar los pagos. Ya que la escuela de medicina consumía la mayoría de mi tiempo, y también trabajaba en el negocio de mis madres el cual ya me dejaba demasiado agotada, un momento libre era un gran tesoro para mí._

_Un domingo del 97… ahora que lo pienso, en el mes de octubre, tenía un par de horas libres, por lo que entrevistaría a tres chicas que estaban interesadas en mi propuesta._

_Recuerdo que, una era de cabello largo, pelirroja y mucho más blanca que yo… pero era demasiado platicadora, ni siquiera las exposiciones de mis compañeros de carrera me aburrían tanto._

_La segunda no se presentó._

_La tercera… era una niña de unos 16 años._

_Yo en cuanto la vi supe que debía rechazarla, pues, creí que solo se había peleado con sus padres y en un arranque de ira se había ido de su casa, además podrían arrestarme. Pero no quería ser grosera y solo echarla. Así que la deje hablar._

_Para mi sorpresa me dio una identificación… era falsa, pero en ella aseguraba que tenía 19 años. Claro que en el momento no sabía que era falsa._

_No sé qué decir, tuve mucha curiosidad con respecto a ella y la elegí para compartir el departamento._

_Todo iba bien, ella era muy agradable, fue casi al semestre que entramos en más confianza… y admitió que era menor de edad._

_En realidad, tenía 17, y su familia la había echado de su casa._

_Me alegre de que confiara en mí, y gracias a la amistad que ya habíamos formado, no deje que se fuera del departamento, de ninguna manera. Ella insistía ya que conocía las consecuencias para mí, pero poco me importo._

_Entonces un año después de que se mudó, me empezó a decir que se sentía muy mal, y mientras más días pasaban era peor, pero después de tanta suplica acepto que la llevara al médico._

_Le diagnosticaron cáncer de hueso._

_Entonces mi vida dio un vuelco… ella se quería ir más que nunca porque no quería ser una carga para mí, pero no se lo permití. Yo la cuide los 7 años que vivió después de que le diagnosticaron el cáncer…_

Sentí lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas, cuando me las limpié con la manga de mi suéter me di cuenta de que también sonreía.

"7 años… lo puedes creer? ¡La tasa de supervivencia es de 5… e incluso por un momento creí que duraría menos, porque al cuarto año ella empeoro como nunca… pero logro vivir 7 años! Dios… ella era increíble… "– unas ultimas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, sentí la mano de Teana posarse en mi hombro. Me limpie las lágrimas, pero la sonrisa nada me la quito.

"Si, parece que ella de verdad era sorprendente…" – Asentí.

"Lo fue… ahora quiero saber que paso con su familia... por favor".

"Bien… tengo entendido por Subaru, que cuando tenía 9 años y Ginga tenía 15 salía a escondidas con el hijo de su nana. Pero sus padres se enteraron, y enojados por decir lo menos, le gritaron que comenzarían un papeleo para que ella se casara con el hijo de un amigo de la familia al cumplir la mayoría de edad… pero a la semana ella les dijo que estaba embarazada, con la prueba de embarazo en mano… ellos la echaron inmediatamente. Se despidió de Subaru y se fue con una simple mochila. Subaru ha querido encontrarla desde entonces. Ella estaba tan molesta con sus padres que se empezó la secundaria en la marina, y ahí la conocí, hemos estado juntas desde entonces".

Apreté mis puños con fuerza.

"Solo era una niña… y seguro estaba tan asustada… no puedo creer que sus propios padres le hayan dado la espalda".

"Pienso lo mismo…".

"… no mencionaste su embarazo, ¿no te lo menciono?".

"No… ni siquiera lo imagine…".

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio.

"Deberíamos volver, ya debieron despertar todos…".

"Claro".

Nos dirigimos devuelta con los otros, pero unos ruidos llamaron nuestra atención.

No tan lejos de donde estábamos, del otro lado del rio. Seguro más de 10 activos estaban rondando la zona…

Yo estaba aterrada, seguro igual que Teana, lo más silenciosamente posible nos alejamos del lugar.

Teníamos que avisarles a los otros, y largarnos de ahí.

_**\ ~ o ~ /**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, aunque la verdad a mí no me convence, creo que lo hice muy aburrido HAHAHAHA pero, en fin. Espero haberlo hecho lo suficientemente largo para Uds., pero no se acostumbren, creo que me va mejor con los capítulos cortitos. Ahoraaaaaaa**_

_**¡A CONTESTAR COMENTARIOOOOOOOOS! 7w7**_

_**Saizoouuuh: Subaru era muy menor para mantener contacto con su hermana, por lo que no sabía nada de ella**__**, y no le quebraron la cabeza, la dejaron entera encerrada en el departamento de Fate… por favor, avísame si puse otra cosa HAHAHA y pues, puede que sea dramática, pero era una amiga con la que llevaba viviendo 8 años, déjala ser (? HAHA. Me parece excelente, espero que me salga lo suficientemente satisfactorio para que se despidan contentos xdxd y sí, me pareció lo más lógico puesto que sus órganos se supone no funcionan xd y bueno... aun no lo decido, trato de que no sea tan similar a TWD pero se llevaron todas las referencias :v maldetos HAHAHA en fin, espero que te haya gustado el cap… ¡nos leemos!**_

_**KatitoHTT: HAHAHA si, mejor XD de nada y aquí lo tienes HAHAHA, respecto al Nanofate yo pienso que ya empezara a verse en los próximos capítulos. Y si, lo sé, que le pasa? Como si fuera a tener muchas opciones :v… ah cierto, es mi historia xdxd bueno emmm… ¡nos leemos! HAHAHA **_

_**Nagato-san556: Awwws, muchas gracias HAHAHA espero que estes satisfech con lo largo de este cap, y creo que me va mejor con los cortos, dame tu opinión al respecto y claro, también el de la historia en si. ¡Nos leemos!**_

_**Guest: 1 que? OwO**_

_**LostNeko120: HAHAHA me alegra haberte hecho reír, a partir de ahora pondré una que otra broma en la trama xd y si, si, lo sé. Tengo unos… bien grandes HAHAHAHA ok no XD y si, y no, pero explicare eso después. Y bueno, técnicamente, pero aquí no entrara el monstruo ese... uhmm.. ¿Némesis? Algo así xd solo hare uno, y creo que será el capítulo extra HAHAHHA :3 ¡nos leemos!**_

_**Solo por curiosidad, díganme de que país son, asi sabre que tipo de groserías puedo usar que todos puedan entender MUAHAHAHA por que soy de lo peor :3 **_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	6. C 4: La Calma

_**Wasuuuuup, espero no haberlos hecho esperar tanto, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, los leo en los reviws w /**_

_**MSLN no me pertenece… *snif***_

_**Capitulo #4: La Calma**_

**Tv y Radio.**

Se aprecia a dos personas sentadas en un escritorio en forma de media luna, un hombre y una mujer.

"Noticia de última hora. En Uminari, una de las ciudades más pobladas de Japón entro en estado de crisis por, lo que aseguraron las autoridades. Una especie de plaga desconocida".

"Es correcto Jerry. Durante las 2 últimas horas, las autoridades del mismo Japón han movido a la mayoría de gente posible a Kyushu. Alrededor del 30% a parte del quienes ya vivían ahí. Los otros países no pueden interferir, ya que no han podido contactarse nuevamente con el presidente del país después del aviso".

"Por desgracia tampoco podemos darles asilo de ningún tipo, ya que expondríamos a nuestra propia población a un contagio, por lo que se dejó decretado por la ONU que pondríamos barricadas en las fronteras para evitar alguna intrusión de habitantes del país".

"Pero entre todo este caos siempre hay una pequeña luz Jerry. Ya que muchos voluntarios expertos y locales de Japón que se encontraban fuera del país durante el acontecimiento, se preparan hasta que la ONU les dé luz verde para crear campamentos en alguna isla y realizar exámenes para contribuir en la búsqueda de una cura o un tratamiento, básicamente, averiguar que pasa".

Ambos se miraron unos segundos, después miraron a la cámara y tomaron sus manos.

"Resistan, la ayuda llegara". Dijo la mujer mientras el hombre asentía.

**. . .**

"Han pasado dos semanas desde que la plaga en Japón se registró, lamentablemente se ha perdido la comunicación con Kyushu. Se teme lo peor, ya que lo último que se supo fue que algunos infectados lograron cruzar la barrera. Los equipos científicos y otros voluntarios siguen esperando ansiosamente a que la ONU les dé luz verde para comenzar a investigar en islas cercanas de Japón".

"Alrededor del 75% de todos esos voluntarios son familiares o amigos de personas que viven en Japón. Son personas que se encontraban de viaje y estaban fuera cuando la plaga comenzó".

"Así es, entre ellos se encuentra la familia más importante de Japón. Los Tesstarosa Harlown. No solo están preocupados por su país, y su gente. Sino que tal parece que la primogénita Fate T. Harlown se encuentra en Uminari. Según dijo la familia".

"Y no solo eso Rebecca, con ellos va el apoyo de los Scaglietti. Atraídos por la prometida de Fate, Quattro Scaglietti".

"Tanta familia dedicada a la ciencia y la medicina. Espero que puedan hacer algo, antes de que, tal vez los menos del 20% aun no infectado, enfermen y no quede a quien salvar".

"¿Qué crees que haya sucedido con el ejército y la marina?".

"Antes de avisar la intrusión de infectados, mencionaron que algunos de sus mejores frutos se habían negado en abandonar la ciudad de Uminari".

"Espero que estén bien equipados para proteger a los civiles".

"Yo igual Jerry".

**. . .**

"Ya ha pasado el mes tan esperado por los voluntarios. En unas horas la ONU hará oficial la respuesta a su petición, mientras tanto. Algunas entrevistas con la familia T. Harlown y Scaglietti".

En pantalla se podía apreciar a una mujer alta, de unos cuarenta y tantos, de cabello azul aguamarina, sentada junto a su mujer de la misma edad, más baja y de cabello morado.

En la parte inferior se podía leer: "Lindy Harlown y Precia Tesstarosa. Dueñas de la corporación T.H. y empresas."

"¿Creen que se pueda hacer algo ante la situación?" – pregunto el entrevistador a la pareja. Ambas mujeres tomaron sus manos con fuerza, y la más alta levanto la barbilla.

"Siempre tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer".

"Ustedes… ¿creen que su hija siga con vida?" – el reportero sabía que no era una pregunta muy apropiada, pero sus jefes le ordenaron que la hiciera.

La más alta tenso la mandíbula, pero su pareja con su mano libre acaricio su mejilla para tranquilizarla, después miro al reportero.

"Fate es fuerte, más que nadie. Sabemos que ella está bien. No esperaría menos de ella, pero no tentaremos su suerte… La entrevista término".

Ambas se pusieron de pie y se fueron sin dar tiempo al entrevistador de que hablara. Miro a la cámara y alzo los hombros. Pasaron a la siguiente entrevista.

La cámara enfoco a una mujer de cabello corto, pelirroja y de ojos color miel. En pantalla, en la parte inferior se podía leer: "Quattro Scaglietti. Cuarta hija y cuarta heredera de las empresas Scaglietti. Prometida de la primogénita de las T.H.".

En cuanto vio la cámara se alejó, se fue a lado de sus suegras, una chica idéntica a Fate se les acerco.

"Basta de entrevistas, cruzaron la línea" - y se alejó, claramente enojada. Se quedó junto a sus madres y su cuñada.

El entrevistador entendió el mensaje y no insistió.

"Regresemos, apaga eso".

**Radio. **

"21 de noviembre del 2005, 6:22 pm. La ONU oficialmente ha aprobado la ayuda voluntaria en la isla Awashima, Japón. En una semana se calculará el aproximado de barcos disponibles a transportar a los voluntarios, quienes son alrededor de mil personas".

**En alguna parte a las afueras de Uminari.**

"21 de noviembre del 2005, 6:22 pm. La ONU oficialmente ha aprobado la ayuda voluntaria en la isla Awashima, Japón. En una semana se calculará el aproximado de barcos disponibles a transportar a los voluntarios, quienes son alrededor de mil personas".

"¡SIIIIII! ¡Precia y Lindy-san lo lograron!" – Festejaba una castaña medio alta de cabello corto, con una radio en la mano y usando ropa militar junto a aproximadamente cincuenta soldados más. Quienes celebraban a gritos y saltos, en lo que parecía una base abandonada.

"Ahora, hay que seguir buscando a Fate e Ingvalt, junto a cada civil posible, que lo que hagan en la isla valga la pena" – Alzo la voz una peli rosa alta de ojos azul celeste.

"Eso es correcto soldados, aun no podemos celebrar, queda mucho por hacer, mañana en la mañana, yo y el equipo rojo uno saldremos a los bosques y quizá a la ciudad, para traer más supervivientes. Prepárense" – Dijo la castaña con voz firme y expresión seria.

Todos los soldados le dieron un saludo militar a la castaña y se dispersaron.

La castaña miro a la peli rosa y sonrió de lado.

**De vuelta con la protagonista.**

_Dos chicas aparentemente aceleradas se acercaron rápidamente a un campamento donde rápidamente captaron la atención._

"_Chicas, las buscábamos. ¿Qué pasa?" – Un preocupado Ingvalt les ofreció una botella de agua que ninguna tomó._

"_Tenemos que salir de aquí, ya, ahora" – Al inicio las miro con confusión, pero le tomo solo unos segundos comprender._

"_Todos, de vuelta a los camiones… en silencio" – dijo lo más bajo posible, claro que entre los demás pasaron el mensaje a quienes no escucharon._

_Todos empezaron a regresar cada cosa que sacaron a los camiones, justo cuando empezaron a entrar, vieron a varios activos comenzar a salir de entre la arboleada._

_Comenzaron a correr hacia ellos, la mayoría ya estaban en sus lugares. Los camiones aceleraron despavoridos, sin notar que dejaron a una niña de aproximadamente 5 años._

_Fate si lo noto, le arrojo las llaves de la camioneta a Nanoha quien también seguía fuera._

"_¡VETE!" – y corrió hacia la niña quien lloraba sin moverse._

_Nanoha no lo pensó 2 veces, pues sus dos hijas estaban en la camioneta, y también Einhart, entro encendió la camioneta y acelero detrás de los camiones._

_Fate apenas llego donde la niña la cargo y emprendió una carrera en sentido contrario, a algunos metros se detuvo Ingvalt en su camioneta y le abrió la puerta._

"_¡RAPIDO!" – Fate entro casi de un salto y cerró la puerta, Ingvalt acelero, dejando a los activos atrás muy pronto. _

"_¡¿y los demás?!"._

"_no lo sé, los perdí de vista"._

"_Demonios…"._

"_Tranquila, los encontraremos, hay un rastro". _

_Fate solo asintió, y miro a la niña en sus brazos, seguía llorando con la cabeza gacha, sostenía un peluche de un dragón. Tenía cabello rosa claro._

"_Tranquila, ya estás bien" – La niña lloro más fuerte y se abrazó a Fate._

"_Ella es Caro… perdió a sus padres en la escuela" – Fate asintió y también se abrazó a la niña. _

Abrí los ojos, estaba acostada en una gran cama, Caro seguía dormida a mi lado, sonreí y la arrope. Me levanté de la cama y salí, necesitaba caminar, o tal vez pescar algo para desayunar.

Tomé una caña de pescar que se encontraba en la sala de una enorme casa, después salí a la cochera, donde había carnadas y las camionetas en las que llegamos.

Camine hasta la orilla del lago frente a la enorme casa con la caña de pescar, la carnada y una cubeta.

No pasaron ni 15 minutos, cuando alguien se sentó junto a mí. Admito que me sonroje un poco.

"Pensé que eras más del tipo dormilón" – me hizo sonreír.

"Nanoha, yo soy el paquete completo, acéptalo" – Se carcajeo, como me encanta su sonrisa.

"Tal vez lo acepte si logras pescar lo suficiente para todos" – Sonrió con malicia, deposito un beso en mi mejilla y se fue.

Todo parecía tan pacifico… tan normal… ¿será acaso un sueño... o la calma que viene antes de la tormenta?... aun me duele en el orgullo el puñetazo que ese imbécil me dio.

_**\ ~ o ~ /**_

_**¿Qué hay? Espero que les haya gustado, si no, sus quejas siempre son bienvenidas HAHAHA**_

_**Ahoraaaaaaaaaa**_

_**A respondes los comentarioooooos :3**_

_**Nagato-san556: ¡Cielos! A decir verdad, lo del embarazo fue algo que se me ocurrió a último minuto. Aun no decido si darle vida o si fue un positivo falso xd.. y bueno, no sé si hiciste cuentas ya, pero si Ginga se embarazo 2 años antes de vivir con Fate, y se zombifico hasta 7 años después… como que no coincidiría estar embarazada 10 años no? Xdxd pobrecita :'v HAHAHA si, lo mismo pienso, tratare de hacerla ver más valerosa XD espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡nos leemos! w /**_

_**Saizho Zukeen: Gracias, yo lo decía porque me cedieron los derechos de un par de historias, y cuando acabe con esta trabajare con ellas HAHAHA pero gracias por el apoyo 3 y si bueno, lo del bebe zombie no creo hacerlo, ya que el personaje se hizo zombie como 10 años después de embarazarse. Tendría sentido si hubiese sido durante el embarazo, pero como que ahora ya no calza HAHAHA muchas gracias nuevamente por el apoyo y los consejos, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, ¡nos leemos! :3**_

_**KatitoHTT: ¿pueeeeees… conoces la historia de la flor y la abeja? Pues eso paso HAHAHHAHA vale, no. ¡Pero, ya me entiendes XD aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que te haya gustado, saludos hasta allá! ¡nos leemos! 7w7**_

_**Lostneko120: HAHAHAHA imagine que lamiste la pantalla cuando leías XDXD lo siento xd. Y también por lo cortos que hago los capítulos, pero creo que me es más sencillo cuando son cortos por que las ideas se ponen en pocas palabras, no sé si me entiendes xd saludos hasta allá, espero que todo esté bien y que estés bien. ¡nos leemos! 3**_

_**Por dios, si me equivoque en algo o me falto avísenme, que he estado muy ida últimamente… ¡saludos!**_


	7. Capitulo 5: Si algo le sucediera

_**Wasuuuup!**_

_***silencio absoluto***_

_**Emmm… lo siento, sé que demore demasiado, pero les he traído aquí 6mil palabras de esta historia, espero que la espera haya valido la pena HAHAHA aunque lo dudo un poco xd, sin más, disfruten…**_

**Capítulo 5: Si algo le sucediera yo… **

3 pescados, hasta ahora llevo 3 pescados en la cubeta y llevo aquí sentada solo media hora.

O el lago es muy abundante en cuanto a pescado, o el universo está totalmente en contra de la bella cobriza.

Supongo que sí es tan abundante, pescare aún más rápido si me acerco a la parte más profunda. Vire mi vista por el alrededor del lago.

Bingo.

Un muelle un poco alejado del lugar, soy consciente de que podría ser peligroso. Por lo que tome todo lo que había llevado para la pesca y me encamine devuelta a la cochera. Tomé un machete y me dirigí al muelle.

Una vez al final del muelle volví a lanzar el anzuelo, y reanudé mi pesca.

**En una habitación.**

"Tienes que descansar" – La peli roja tembló, pero se mantuvo firme ante la cobriza.

"Ya descansé dos semanas onee, me siento mucho mejor" – La cobriza apretó la quijada.

"… ¿está segura?" – Teana observo fugazmente a su hermana.

"Lo estoy…" – El clima era demasiado tenso entre ambas. Hasta que un pequeño sollozo ahogado hizo que la peli roja girara velozmente a encarar a su hermana, sorprendida.

"Lo siento… se supone que eres mi hermana menor… y debí protegerte… y sin embargo…" – decía entre lágrimas y sollozos, mientras acariciaba suavemente cerca del ojo de la pelirroja, donde aún se podía apreciar un moretón, luego paso a su mejilla ya aliviada de la hinchazón, observo un segundo su labio, donde al igual que en el ojo había un moretón. Después se le quedo viendo al abdomen, donde un extremo de una venda sobresalía de su blusa.

"Eran muchos, no podías hacer nada, y me alegra que no te lo hayan permitido, tenías que pensar en Miura y Vivio" – Respondió la peli roja con cierta rudeza. Pero un sollozo más de su hermana fue suficiente para derretir su corazón y abrazarla con fuerza.

"Te amo, Onee-chan" – El abrazo fue bien recibido por su hermana, quien quiso responder con más fuerza.

"Au, au, au. Tranquila enana".

"Nyahahaha, tu eres más baja que yo" – La cobriza solo rio más fuerte ante el puchero de su hermana.

"Hablando de enanos, ¿dónde están Vivio y Miura?".

"Son las 6:30 de la mañana, dudo mucho que ya estén despiertas".

"Ya veo".

**Unos kilómetros no tan lejos de la mansión.**

"Tal vez aquí encontremos algo Zafira, mantente atento a cualquier cosa" – Ingvalt, con una mochila estilo militar al Igual que la de Zafira se adentraron a una pequeña gasolinera que se encontraba unas cuadras dentro del área rural.

Ingvalt vestía un pantalón tipo militar, botas de montaña café claro, una camisa blanca debajo de otra de manga larga roja de botones abierta. Tenía como arma un Bate de aluminio en la mano izquierda, y en su cinturón enfundada llevaba un hacha roja y con un pico en la parte de atrás. Zafira en cambio vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, botas de montaña negras y una camiseta de tirantes negra. Como arma un tubo metálico y en su cinturón enfundada un hacha para cortar leña.

Ambos se encontraban bastante alertas, y aun no podían superar el susto que les dio un activo al saltarles en la cara unas calles atrás.

"Espera Ingvalt, creo que tengo un mejor plan, cúbreme" – Ingvalt no dudo y retrocedió de la entrada a la gasolinera, y viro los alrededores, luego puso atención a lo que Zafira haría.

El fornido hombre tomo su tubo con ambas manos, y golpeo el umbral de la puerta medidamente, solo para que, si hubiese un activo dentro, solo este escuchara. Espero 3 segundos, y volvió a golpear con un poco más de fuerza…

Nada.

Miro a Ingvalt y este asintió, ambos entraron a la gasolinera y por precaución, Zafira reviso el lugar mientras Ingvalt metía a la mochila lo que encontrara.

Ingvalt se acercó a las estanterías, sonrió al ver algunas latas de atún y sopas que inmediatamente guardo en su mochila.

Zafira por su parte reviso detrás del mostrador, vio algunas golosinas y metió cuantas pudo en sus bolsillos, después se dirigió a otra puerta, que parecía ser el almacén.

La abrió con cuidado, y percibió un olor tremendamente desagradable. Se cubrió la nariz y se asomó al cuarto.

"Bueno, creo que ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por el encargado" – Ingvalt inmediatamente se acercó y al igual que Zafira se asomó mientras se cubría la nariz.

"Demonios... a este si lo despedazaron".

Había un cuerpo sin estómago, aun con mucha carne siendo devorada por gusanos y otros bichos también le faltaba parte de la cara, aún conservaba un ojo y un brazo, había una escopeta tirada cerca y todo a su alrededor estaba lleno de sangre y pisadas. A su otro lado una puerta entre abierta.

Ingvalt desvió su vista hacia las cajas en los estantes.

"Zafira, ayúdame a revisar esas cajas".

"¿No deberíamos llevar la escopeta?".

"Nos será útil si tiene municiones" – Zafira reviso con cuidado la ropa del cadáver y saco varias balas de escopeta, sonrió y volvió al lado de Ingvalt

"Decías estas cajas ¿no?" – Apunto a las cajas de la parte más alta del almacén e Ingvalt asintió.

Ambos sacaron las cajas del almacén para cerrar la puerta y que desapareciera un poco el olor. Era un total de 3 cajas no tan grandes, pero algo pesadas. Al abrirlas, los ojos de Ingvalt se iluminaron. Era comida enlatada, suficiente para al menos esa semana. Inmediatamente comenzaron a guardar las latas en la mochila de Ingvalt y salieron del lugar, se dirigieron a la mansión rural con sus amigos.

**De vuelta a la mansión, pero no con la protagonista.**

Una pequeña rubia de ojos bicolor manoteaba al aire en un espacio vacío en su cama, comenzó a abrir los ojos, y después de un bostezo busco con su mirada alrededor de su habitación, solo encontrándose con su hermana aun dormida. Se deslizo con cuidado hasta bajar de la cama, llevaba tan solo un pants azul con una raya gruesa amarilla a los costados y una blusa rosa, así que tomo su chaqueta a juego con su pants, sus zapatos deportivos y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado.

La pequeña rubia en camino por el pasillo se detuvo en la puerta entreabierta que llevaba a la habitación de su tía, escucho como esta platicaba con su madre, sobre su padre. Sintió como la tristeza empezaba a inundarla, pero siguió de largo a las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso. Ahora buscando a una peli verde.

Vio de lejos a una rubia pescando en el muelle, recién había sacado un pescado y vuelto la lanzar el anzuelo al agua. Escucho unos ruidos de golpes secos del otro lado de la casa, y esperando que fuera quien estaba buscando fue a revisar el lugar.

Al rodear la casa, se encontró con Subaru, quien partía leña con su hacha casi con enojo.

"Subaru-san, ¿Esta bien?" – La peli azul la miro, y después de 3 segundos de silencio la peli azul esbozo una sonrisa.

"Todo bien, Vivio-chan ¿se te ofrece algo?" – Su sonrisa era claramente forzada.

La pequeña rubia sabía que era lo que le molestaba a la peli azul, sin embargo, opto por seguir en su búsqueda.

"¿Has visto a Ein-chan?" – Subaru solo señalo una escalera cerca de ahí que llevaba al techo de la casa.

Vivio sin esperar se dirigió a la escalera y subió hasta el techo de la mansión, Subaru volvió a lo suyo.

Estaba muy alto, por lo que por un momento sintió pánico, pero estaba decidida en encontrar a la peli verde. Se sintió más aliviada cuando llego hasta la cima, que, a diferencia de algunas casas con el techo triangular, este era plano, era como otro piso.

Diviso a la peli verde que tanto buscaba sentada en la orilla del techo.

"¡Einhart Stratos! ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡podrías caer!" – La peli verde dio un saltito en su lugar, pero cuando vio de quien se trataba sonrió.

"Buenos días dormilona" – Vivio se sonrojo furiosamente.

"B-Buenos días... d-deberías alejarte de la orilla, podrías caer" – la sonrisa de la peli verde la ponía nerviosa, por lo que solo miraba el suelo.

"Está bien, está justo encima del balcón, y la caída no sería tan grave".

La rubia se asomó un poco, y le dio la razón a la peli verde. Después se sentó junto a ella.

"¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?".

"Umm… desde las 5:30" – dijo con simpleza, la rubia se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

"¿Qué has estado haciendo todo ese tiempo? ¡Ya son las 7:45!".

"Observaba a Fate-san pescar, el sol salir, y pensaba en ti" – sonrió nuevamente con coquetería hacia la rubia que se sonrojo y, acto seguido, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la peli verde.

"Eres toda una poeta" – susurro la rubia.

La peli verde tomo la mano de Vivio entrelazando sus dedos, mientras con la otra levantaba dulcemente su rostro, para finalmente darle un beso en los labios. Uno felizmente correspondido.

**Devuelta con la protagonista.**

Ya casi son las 9 pero, diablos, conseguí unos 15 pescados, me tomo tiempo, pero es más que suficiente para todos.

"¡Fate-chan!" – Ingvalt me saludaba a lo lejos, con Zafira siguiéndolo.

"Ingvalt, ¿Cómo les fue?" – conteste el saludo con una sonrisa cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

"Conseguimos bastante comida enlatada" – creo que jamás había visto a alguien tan feliz tras decir esas palabras.

"Yo conseguí algunos pescados para el desayuno" – el hombre agrando su sonrisa.

"Genial, si quieres yo los cocino" – sonó mas a suplica que nada, pero…

"No, no… yo los cocinare, no te preocupes" – no solo fue por las señas que sorprendentemente el serio de Zafira me hacía, sino porque se perfectamente que Ingvalt en la cocina no debe agregar ni la sal.

Zafira suspiro, Ingvalt respondió un 'está bien' pateo una piedra y se encamino junto a Zafira hasta la casa.

Yo también suspire una vez estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, tome todo lo que había sacado para pescar y me dirigí a la casa.

En la entrada me encontré con Subaru, estaba sudada, un poco sucia y aparentemente agotada, pero, como no iba a estarlo, talo cuanto árbol se le cruzo y luego los convirtió en leña. Todo para desahogarse.

Me mordí el labio y pensé en cosas bonitas, iba a subir al segundo piso para revisar a Teana, pero escuche su voz en la cocina y cambie mi ruta.

Cuando entre a la cocina Teana y Nanoha conversaban con Ingvalt.

"Hola chicos, Teana, tengo que revisar cómo sigue tu abdomen" – Teana asintió y se encaminó a su cuarto, Nanoha la ayudo, yo deje todo lo de la pesca en la cocina y fui tras ellas.

Una vez en el cuarto Teana se sentó en la cama, y se quitó la blusa con la ayuda de Nanoha. Se quitó la venda dejando al descubierto varios hematomas que parecían uno solo muy grande.

Me senté.

"Tan solo ha pasado un mes, así que es normal que aún no haya desaparecido, pero dime. ¿Aún te duele mucho?" – Ella negó.

"No, el dolor ha disminuido bastante".

"Entonces todo marcha bien, más tarde saldré a la zona rural, tal vez encuentre alguna farmacia, y te consiga algo para acelerar tu recuperación".

"No, no es necesario que te expongas así, estaré bien".

"Está bien, ¿saldremos en una semana recuerdas? Te necesitamos completamente sana".

Torció la boca, e intento contradecirme, pero ¿Cómo? Yo tenía razón. No se lo dije en voz alta, pero ella lo sabía. Si llegábamos a la ciudad con ella en ese estado, sería una carga para todos, y nadie sería capaz de dejarla.

"Entonces déjame acompañarte" – Dijo Nanoha, pero antes de que me negara alguien más lo hablo.

"Yo la acompañare" – Subaru estaba observándonos desde el pasillo, la puerta estaba totalmente abierta. Ya no era raro verla sin su característica sonrisa.

Me le quede observando seriamente unos segundos, ella me sostenía la mirada, mientras que las chicas seguían viendo a Subaru con sorpresa.

"De acuerdo" – La mirada de sorpresa de Teana paso a Incredulidad en un segundo.

Se quedó con la boca abierta, reacciono cuando Subaru se marchó y yo me puse de pie.

"Iré a ver a Caro".

"E-Espera" – Me detuve hasta cuando ya estuve fuera de la habitación, cuando tanto Teana como Nanoha creyeron que me había ido, para escuchar su conversación.

"No, recuéstate" – Sonó la voz entre cansada y enfadada de Nanoha.

"P-Pero".

"Yo hablare mas tarde con ella, ahora duerme" – Y se hizo el silencio, suspire.

Miré mi reloj, eran las 10:30am. Fui hacia mi habitación para revisar si acaso Caro seguía ahí, abrí la puerta para encontrarme con una bella escena.

Caro estaba enrollada en la sabana, y un rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana iluminaba su cabello. Fue aún más adorable cuando empezó a buscarme estirando su mano y manoteando el colchón.

Me acerqué lentamente hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella y comencé a moverla.

"Caro… despierta, ya casi te pierdes la mitad del día".

Comenzó a retorcerse en la cama entre bostezos y gruñidos se tallo los ojos y finalmente se sentó a la orilla del colchón y me miro.

"…".

"A desayunar" – La vi esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

La tome de la mano para ayudarla a bajar de la cama, se puso sus tenis y bajamos juntas al primer piso, de donde ya se percibía un aroma un tanto… peculiar. Además de una voz un poco angustiada.

"Solo un poco de sal… ¡no!, dios Ingvalt, te equivocaste de lado del salero… trata de retirarle el exceso con cuidado para que no... ¡no! Ahora ese aceite ya no sirve…" – Sin duda la que hablaba era Nanoha.

Al entrar a la cocina me encontré con la siguiente escena: Ingvalt con la cabeza gacha sujetando una espátula en su mano derecha y en la izquierda sostenía un salero. Una Nanoha intentando calmarse mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz. Un Zafira con las manos en la cara, razón desconocida. Einhart al igual que Zafira cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, solo que a esta se le notaba que estaba roja, muy probablemente por la vergüenza que su padre le causaba con sus torpezas y una Vivio, que se encontraba a lado de Einhart y mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

Si, bastante peculiar la escena.

Deje a Caro junto a Einhart y Vivio para acercarme a Nanoha.

"Te advertí que Ingvalt era malo en la cocina" – Le dije entre susurros y bastante cerca de su oído.

"Creí que exagerabas, nadie podría ser tan malo en la cocina".

"Ingvalt puede, él siempre puede" – La vi poner cara de conflicto, probablemente porque no sabía si reír o llorar.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo diablos mantuvo a Ein-chan con vida?" – Iba a responder, pero Ingvalt interrumpió.

"Puedo escucharlas" – Y el hombre de ya unos 42 años, disciplinado con entrenamiento militar desde temprana edad, y sobreviviente de Irak. Estaba haciendo un puchero con una espátula en una mano, un salero en la otra, y un mandil rosa puesto.

Nanoha y yo comenzamos a reír bajito.

**1 hora más tarde…**

Acabé mi pescado frito lo más rápido que pude, Nanoha los cocino. Lo admito. Cocina como diosa griega.

Tome un plato servido y me encamine a la salida principal. Subaru estaba sola, sentada sobre un pequeño muro de piedra con una mochila aparentemente enorme, vacía colgando de su hombro.

"Tienes que comer antes de irnos" – Le acerque el plato. Ella me dirigió una mirada… vacía.

"No tengo hambre".

"No me importa" – Le sostuve la mirada hasta que cedió y tomo el plato.

**Media hora más tarde…**

Salí de la casa, preparada para buscar alguna farmacia en la zona rural. Alguien tomo mi hombro.

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?" – Es Nanoha.

"Si, estaremos bien. Según Ingvalt está muy vacío, así que es medianamente seguro".

"Umm… tu no solo quieres buscar medicinas. ¿cierto?

"Quiero hablar con Subaru, detesto verla así" – Mi sonrisa fue correspondida.

Nanoha me tomo los hombros, y después me abrazo.

"Por favor cuídate mucho… recuerda, que me debes una hamburguesa…" – reí bajito, seguimos abrazándonos hasta que otro abrazo a mi pierna me distrajo.

Era Caro, me agaché para abrazarla correctamente, pero me sorprendí cuando al ver su cara parecía a punto de llorar.

"¿Puedo ir contigo?" – Acaricie su mejilla, es tan tierna.

"Creo que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí mi vida" – Sus lágrimas comenzaron a bajar.

"No te dejare ir" – Me abrazo con fuerza.

"Tengo que ir, pero no te preocupes, a donde voy no hay activos" – Me dio una mirada triste, que casi me hace un nudo en la garganta.

"No quiero que vayas…".

"Tengo que ir… haremos un viaje pronto y le traeré medicina a Teana para que se sienta mejor… ¿sí?".

No me respondió, simplemente asintió y entro corriendo a la casa.

"Cuida a Subaru" – dijo Nanoha repentinamente, yo la miré y le sonreí.

"Tu cuida a esta pequeña por mí, por favor" – respondí, acto seguido Caro me abrazo más fuerte mientras lloraba. Nanoha cargo apartándola con cierta dificultad de mí.

Tome mi mochila y camine a paso rápido, hasta alcanzar a Subaru, quien me esperaba a unos metros de donde me encontraba.

"¿Todo bien?".

"Si".

**2 horas y media de caminata…**

Hace unos minutos nos adentramos a la zona rural, efectivamente el lugar parecía completamente deshabitado.

"Ahí esta la marca de Ingvalt" – Subaru me apunto a la carretera donde había una marca de una flecha apuntando hacia adelante (desde nuestro punto de vista) que debajo decía _1k 200m gasolinera Japan+._

"Bien, si el ya tomo esta ruta nosotros podríamos ir hacia el este de su marca".

"Bien" – Respondió la peli azul a secas, y comenzó a caminar, rápido me levanté y me puse a su altura.

"¿Cómo estás?".

"Excelente".

"Sé que estas bien guapa, pero eso fue egocéntrico" – Le dije animada y ella solo me miro con seriedad.

"…".

"Sabes que no fue tu culpa… ¿verdad?".

"Yo debía protegerla".

"Hiciste lo que pudiste".

"No fue suficiente".

"Lo fue para ella".

Permaneció en silencio, y dirigí mi vista hacia el camino y visualicé un poste derribado de una farmacia a una cuadra, y corrí hacia el lugar.

Cuando llegue no pude evitar sentir emoción, efectivamente había una farmacia. Subaru no tardo en alcanzarme.

"Fantástico" – dijo, creo que mis palabras tuvieron un pequeño efecto en ella, ya que ya no estaba tan seria como hace un momento.

Entramos alertas al lugar, había manchas de sangre viejas en el piso y en el mostrador. La bóveda estaba cerrada.

"Necesitamos la llave de la bóveda" – Subaru me miro y asintió.

"La buscare mientras tu buscas medicinas que podamos necesitar".

"Bien".

Comencé a revisar los anaqueles junto a las paredes y los estantes, recogía medicinas para el dolor, gripe, jeringas. Todo lo que pudiera ser útil.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que escuche un golpe seco y un grito de Subaru. Corrí hacia el mostrador y lo crucé, entonces vi desde el otro lado de un anaquel, un activo sin una pierna encima de Subaru.

Estaba en shock… mi amiga estaba siendo devorada…

**En la mansión.**

"¿No crees que ya se demoraron mucho?" – Zafira se giró a ver a Teana, que estaba en la entrada de la cocina.

"Deja de mortificarte" – respondió el moreno.

"Si algo le pasara a Subaru… no me lo perdonaría" – el moreno miro a la peli roja con aquella seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

**Devuelta con la protagonista.**

"… agh, Fate… ayuda..." – entonces reaccione. Al menos seguía viva.

Me acerqué más y entonces vi de panorama completo, Subaru sostenía al activo del cuello y la frente.

"Cierra los ojos y la boca" – Saque mi bate y una vez Subaru hizo lo pedido golpee con fuerza el cráneo del activo… sus sesos estaban por todo el piso.

"¡Mph!" – Subaru intentaba llamarme con la boca y los ojos aun cerrados.

"Si, tienes restos por toda la cara, espérame ahí" – corrí devuelta a los estantes y tomé un paquete de toallas húmedas para bebes.

Regrese y limpie la cara de Subaru con mucho cuidado.

"…".

"Listo, ya está limpia" – entonces me miro y vio al activo con el cráneo destrozado en el piso. Entonces se le acercó.

"¿Qué haces?".

"Él tenía unas llaves, supongo que son de la bóveda" – entonces saco las mencionadas de la bata del cadáver.

"Excelente, echemos un vistazo a la bóveda" – Me ofreció las llaves, las agarre y camine hacia la bóveda.

"Oye Fate… gracias por salvarme… de nuevo" – Me giré a verla de frente y le sonreí, después seguí el camino hasta quedar frente a la bóveda.

"Bueno, veamos que tenemos aquí" – Abrí la bóveda y tanto Subaru como yo nos quedamos boquiabiertas.

Había garrafas de agua potable, cajas posiblemente con comida, una maleta de tela de la cual sobresalía la punta de un rifle, había cientos de cosas que nos serían muy útiles. El nuevo problema es que eran demasiadas.

"¿Qué haremos Fate?".

"Umm… "– Salí hacia la entrada de la farmacia, donde me percaté de que había 3 activos en una esquina a dos calles de donde estábamos. Me puse alerta y le hice una seña para que se mantuviera en silencio.

Me le acerque a hurtadillas.

"¿Qué pasa?" – Me miro confusa.

"Hay tres afuera y no sé cuántos más a la vuelta de la esquina… ".

"¿Qué haremos?".

"Creo que lo mejor será que dejemos todo en la bóveda, nos llevemos la llave y preparemos las camionetas para pasar por aquí…".

"Bien".

"Solo me llevare las medicinas de Teana, no sabemos si solo hay tres así que hay que ir ligeras" – Subaru asintió, metimos casi todo lo que llevábamos en las mochilas hasta el momento.

Cerramos la bóveda y salimos con sigilo del lugar, sin perder de vista a los 3 activos y alertas de que hubiera alguno otro cerca de donde estábamos.

Pronto los perdimos de vista.

**2 horas y media más tarde, mansión.**

"No debes cerrar los ojos en ningún momento…" – Ingvalt instruía a Einhart, quien sostenía con ambas manos un revolver, y apuntaba a un costal lleno de arena con una lata vacía en la cima.

"De acuerdo" – susurro Einhart.

Por desgracia para ella, tenía la pequeña presión de que tanto Vivio, como Nanoha la observaban atentamente sus movimientos, mientras esperaban su turno para practicar.

"Concéntrate Einhart" – Riño suavemente el mayor.

"Si" – Y tras dos segundos de concentración disparo el arma.

La lata salió volando.

"Excelente hija" – Ingvalt agito suavemente a Einhart por los hombros con genuina felicidad.

"Bien hecho Ein-chan" – adulo Nanoha mientras reacomodaba la lata y regresaba con Vivio, que ya se encontraba en posición de disparo.

Nanoha ayudo un poco a Vivio, mostrándole la altura correcta en la que debía tener el arma. Y al igual que Einhart, la lata salió volando tras el disparo que resonó por el lugar.

"¡Fate! Que bien que ya hayan… ¿vuelto?" – Termino dudoso Ingvalt, ya que Fate hacia extrañas señas y termino por cubrirse la cara mientras caminaba junto con Subaru hacia él.

"Ingvalt, tenemos que adelantar ese viaje" – Dijo Fate seriamente, mientras que los que alcanzaron a escuchar (excepto Subaru) veían extrañados a la rubia.

**Media hora después, ahora con la protagonista.**

Abrí la puerta de la que era mi habitación, para encontrarme con una pequeña niña de cabello rosa que, al verme, corrió hacia mí, yo me agaché para recibir su abrazo.

"¡Fate-san!, volviste…" – la pequeña restregaba su cara en mi pecho, mientras nos abrazábamos.

**En otra habitación.**

"… ¿Qué tal te fue?" – Pregunto Teana a Subaru.

Se encontraban solas en la habitación de la primera, Teana estaba recostada y Subaru sentada en un sillón cerca de la cama.

"Bien… excelente de hecho, encontramos muchas cosas, y las guardamos en una bóveda. Pasaremos por ellas luego".

"Fate se lo dijo a Nanoha… y ella no puede ocultarme nada…" – La peli roja frunció el entrecejo.

"Fate me dio un gel que servirá para tus heridas, levanta tu blusa, te ayudare a ponértelo" – Subaru claramente evadía la conversación.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente a la peli roja, está la tomo del brazo y la jalo para darle un beso que la peli azul no pudo evitar corresponder, posteriormente Teana la abrazo con fuerza, haciendo que Subaru quedara casi totalmente encima de ella.

"Si algo te hubiera pasado… si algo te hubiera pasado Subaru… yo" – Subaru corto lo que Teana intentaba decir (entre lágrimas y gimoteos) con un nuevo beso.

"Nada paso… estoy aquí, contigo… ahora, déjame ponerte esto, tenemos que irnos mañana".

Teana se quedó callada y se dejó hacer por Subaru, solo se dedicaba a observarla, como esperando algo.

Pasados varios minutos, Subaru termino de untar el gel, pero antes de volver a cubrir el abdomen de su compañera con las vendas, está la jalo para posicionarse encima de ella y besarla apasionadamente.

Se separó del beso y vio la cara llena de confusión de Subaru.

"No te dejare ir" – susurro Teana antes de volver a besar a Subaru.

**En otro lugar de la casa.**

"Ingvalt-san y mama se molestarán si se enteran que subimos aquí" – Le susurro Vivio cerca del oído a Einhart.

"Lo siento, pero sabes que me encanta ver las estrellas…".

"Bueno bueno… disfrútalas mucho porque mañana saldremos de este lugar".

"Lo se… dime Vivio, ¿Qué pensarías si Fate-san y Nanoha-san… se hicieran pareja?" – Vivio miro a Einhart con sorpresa, que seguía sin despegar la vista del cielo.

"Yo aún tengo la pequeña esperanza de que mis padres vuelvan a estar juntos, a Fate-san ni siquiera la conozco… ni siquiera soy capaz de decir que me agrada" – esta vez fue el turno de Einhart de mirar con sorpresa a Vivio, que miraba hacia el otro lado.

"Comprendo…".

**De vuelta con la protagonista.**

Encendí la linterna de baterías que tenía junto a mi cama, observé la hora en mi reloj, eran las 2:35 am y aun no conseguía dormir.

Me levante con mucho cuidado, pues no quería despertar a Caro ni a nadie más de la casa, pues supongo que ya todos están dormidos.

Salí en silencio hacia el balcón. Y mire a la luna… ¿Qué estarán haciendo mis madres?... estuve ahí un rato hasta que comencé a sentir sueño y entre nuevamente a la habitación y me recosté.

**Isla Awashima – Japón.**

"Mi amor… ¿Qué haces?" – Apareció de entre algunos árboles, una peliverde, asustando levemente a una peli morada.

La peli morada al saber de quien se trataba dirigió nuevamente su vista hacia el cielo.

"Pensaba en- ".

"En Fate… ¿no?" – La peliverde sonrió levemente.

"… Estoy angustiada Lindy, necesito saber que está bien, si a ella le sucediera algo… me volvería loca…" – derramo un par de lágrimas la peli morada, la peli verde enseguida se las limpio y la abrazo a su pecho.

"Ella está bien… ella sabe defenderse, ella podrá llegar hasta nosotras, lo sé" – Animo la más alta mientras la más baja seguía abrazándola.

**De vuelta con la protagonista.**

"_¿Estás seguro que los encontraremos? Ya llevamos una semana siguiendo sus rastros y pareciera que se alejan cada que nos acercamos" – Pregunto la rubia de ojos borgoña al peli agua, mientras todos (incluyendo a la pequeña caro) comían a orilla de camino, alrededor de una fogata._

"_Claro que sí, no sé por qué se alejan, pero ya daremos con ellos, no te preocupes" – respondió el hombre._

"_Bueno, ya hay que continuar" – la rubia puso su lata de sopa hacia a un lado y todos se pusieron de pie, apagaron la fogata con tierra y se subieron a la camioneta, que no estaba tan lejos de donde se encontraban._

_El peli agua se subió del lado del copiloto con la pequeña Caro, y Fate se fue de piloto esta vez… pasaron un par de horas, en las cuales, entre movimiento y movimiento, Caro se quedó dormida en el asiento de atrás e Ingvalt en el del copiloto._

_Finalmente, Fate diviso los camiones escolares y la camioneta en la que se fue Nanoha, junto a una cabaña medianamente grande._

"_Ingvalt, Ingvalt despierta"._

"_¿Q-Que? ¿Qué pasa?" – Respondía entre mormado y asustado el hombre._

"_Los encontramos" – Después de procesar lo que había dicho la rubia pego su cara al vidrio de la ventana de la camioneta._

"_¡SI!" – Apenas la rubia estaciono la camioneta junto a los camiones el hombre salió rápidamente de la camioneta, pero ni dos pasos dio antes de detenerse en seco, alertando a la rubia._

_El hombre estaba completamente alerta, hasta que fijo su vista en uno de los camiones. Fate aun en la camioneta reviso que Caro siguiera dormida y antes de salir de la camioneta cerro todo bien, solo iría a ver qué le sucedía a Ingvalt._

_Una vez hecho tomo las llaves, aseguro el vehículo y a hurtadillas se acercó a Ingvalt._

"_¿Qué pasa?" – Le susurro la rubia al peli verde y este hizo una seña de que guardara silencio, después le apunto a un camión en específico y se acercaron._

_Mientras más se acercaba la rubia más se percataba de lo que le preocupaba al peli verde. Se podía escuchar el movimiento de unas pesadas cadenas, y lo que parecían gruñidos de activo, el sonido venía desde dentro de los camiones, y no sonaba a que solo fuese uno. Para intentar ver dentro de los camiones Fate se subió sobre la defensa trasera del camión._

_Las ventanas estaban casi completamente cubiertas por papel periódico, pero con un pequeño orificio en la puerta de emergencia Fate logro divisar a Nanoha y a Zafira, no sabía porque estaban ahí, sin hacer nada, por lo que golpeo levemente la ventana._

_Un activo se golpeó la cara contra el vidrio asustando a Fate y haciendo que cayera, Ingvalt enseguida la ayudo a levantarse y se escondieron detrás de las llantas del autobús. _

"_¿Oyeron algo?" – Se escuchó la voz de un tipo dentro de la cabaña._

"_¡Fue tu imaginación, ya apaga la luz y déjame dormir mierda!" – Se escuchó a otro._

"_¿Qué está pasando aquí?" – Susurro Ingvalt._

"_No lo sé, pero Nanoha y Zafira están en este autobús, ¿crees que los otros también estén en los demás?" – Ingvalt abrió los ojos con sorpresa, preocupación y miedo._

"_Einhart" – Y lo más rápido y sigiloso que pudo reviso el siguiente camión._

_La encontró._

"_¿Esta ahí?"._

"_Si, esta con Vivio, los activos están atados por el cuello con cadenas a las puertas"._

"_Subaru y Teana deben estar en el otro" – Dijo Fate una vez se le acerco Ingvalt._

"_Tenemos que sacarlos"._

"_¿Tenemos armas?"._

"_Creo que tengo un par de machetes en la cajuela"._

"_Vamos por ellos"._

_Ambos fueron a hurtadillas hasta la camioneta y cada uno tomo un machete y regresaron al camión donde se encontraban Vivio y Einhart._

"_Bueno, las puertas de emergencia se abren desde dentro, así que esa idea está descartada, tendremos que usar la puerta principal, se abre hacia afuera así que jalaremos al activo y una vez en el suelo le rebanaremos el cráneo" – explicaba el peli verde._

"_Bien"._

_Una vez explicado el plan ambos se acercaron a cada lado de la puerta, y la forzaron lo suficiente para meter sus dedos entre el hule hasta que finalmente la abrieron, como había dicho Ingvalt, la cadena del activo que estaba sujeta a la puerta lo jalo, pero no era lo suficientemente larga para que el muerto diera de lleno en el piso, se quedó colgando del cuello con la cadena._

_Fate no perdió el tiempo y rebano el cráneo del activo. Dejo de moverse y de gruñir._

_Ingvalt entro casi corriendo en busca de Einhart, una vez cerca de ella el activo pretendió acercarse, pero en un solo movimiento Ingvalt lo dejo sin cabeza._

_Las niñas estaban atadas de manos y pies, y tenían una mordaza en la boca, al vernos, parecían intentar gritarnos._

_Ingvalt desato las manos de Einhart y sus pies, yo hice lo mismo con Vivio. Nos percatamos de que tenían un par de golpes._

"_¡Padre!" – Einhart abrazo a Ingvalt._

_Apenas Vivio acabo de soltarse le arrebato el machete a Ingvalt y salió corriendo hacia el camión donde sabía que se encontraba su madre. Los demás rápidamente la siguieron y le ayudaron a abrir las puertas del bus, Vivio enseguida decapito al activo y entro, decapito al segundo y desato a su madre._

"_¡Mamá!" – se abrazó fuertemente a la cobriza, que correspondía el abrazo más que feliz y aliviada._

_Einhart entro y desato a Zafira, mientras tanto Ingvalt y Fate entraron en el bus en el que creían que estaban Subaru y Teana._

_Al igual que en los otros primero se deshicieron de los activos, pero para su sorpresa solo Subaru estaba ahí, y al igual que los otros golpeada, la desataron y sin decir nada y completamente cabreada salió del bus, en dirección a la cabaña._

_Antes de llegar Zafira la detuvo._

"_¿Dónde está Teana?"._

"_Ellos se la llevaron la noche pasada…" – dijo con ira contenida y pateo la puerta de la cabaña, vio unas escaleras hacia abajo y decidió seguirlas._

_Todos los demás iban a seguirla, pero de distintas habitaciones comenzaron a salir varios hombres altos y algunos fornidos._

"_Vaya, vaya, vaya, la rubia sabrosa volvió…" – Dijo uno y los demás rieron._

_Mientras tanto los que pasaron por entrenamiento militar se mantenían serios y en pose de batalla, en total salieron 6 hombres, después de unos segundos de silencio atacaron a los soldados, quienes no se quedaron atrás._

_Fate estaba de frente con uno muy alto y bastante fornido, por un momento sudo al pensar que no saldría ilesa, pero apenas le cesto un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula este cayo como tronco._

"… _esteroides"._

_Por otro lado, a Ingvalt le costó varios golpes más noquear a su contrincante._

_Nanoha al igual que Fate acabo rápido con su oponente._

_Zafira fue tomado por la espalda por uno mientras otro le daba duros golpes en el abdomen, Fate intento ayudarlo, pero el que golpeaba a Zafira fue más rápido y le cesto un puñetazo en el abdomen. En un descuido y gracias a la diferencia de altura Zafira le arrojo al que lo estaba golpeando al sujeto que lo sostenía de sus brazos desde la espalda._

_Einhart y Vivio noquearon a su oponente al sestarle una patada combinada justo en el rostro._

_Con el nuevo silencio instalado en la sala comenzaron a escuchar ruidos de golpes y gruñidos que venían desde el sótano. Nadie espero ni un segundo y bajaron corriendo._

_Había tres hombres tirados por la habitación, Subaru continuaba golpeando sin piedad a uno que estaba en el suelo._

"_¡Teana!" – Todos excepto Subaru giraron a ver a Nanoha, quien corrió hacia una cama que no habían notado más al fondo de la habitación._

_Fate se acercó, y una vez tuvo pudo apreciar mejor el horror surco su rostro._

_Teana estaba cubierta con una sábana blanca con manchones de sangre de la cintura para abajo, su torso estaba totalmente descubierto, con cortadas y moretones en todas partes, incluso en su cara, parecía inconsciente. Einhart intentaba consolar a Vivio, y Zafira separar a Subaru del tipo a medio morir._

"_¡Todos salgan! … excepto tu…" – Grito Nanoha a todos y posteriormente a Fate._

_Una vez todos afuera Nanoha miro a Fate con suplica, ella entendió lo que quería la cobriza. La rubia retiro la sabana que cubría a medias a Teana, y sintió algo de alivio al ver que tenía un short, quiso cerciorarse y le retiro el short para revisarla mejor. _

_Nanoha solo podía llorar casi desconsolada mientras veía a su hermana inconsciente, llena de moratones y con heridas que le sangraban._

"_No… no la violaron" – Miro a Fate quien le devolvía la mirada, una pequeña parte de ella se tranquilizó, pero no pudo evitar lanzarse a los brazos de la rubia, en busca de consuelo._

_Un par de horas después se fueron del lugar en las camionetas de Ingvalt, Fate y una de caja que encontraron en la cabaña._

_**\ ~ O ~ /**_

…_**.**_

_**Uhmmm, ¿me aman? Xd**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, dudo que queden más de dos capítulos, si los hago tan largos como este, y el especial UwU**_

_**Ahora, a responder comentarioooos :3**_

_**Saizho Zukeen: Nooooo~… ese ship no me gusta HAHAHAHA yo prefiero a Hayate con Carim o con Alicia Xd Si, yo pensé lo mismo cuando sugirieron la idea HAHAHA. Si, la idea era que fuera así XD y creí que había quedado claro, el brote fue solo en Japón, por eso lo tienen en cuarentena y no reciben a nadie de ahí, creo que si lo puse en el capítulo pasado :v**_

_**Y pues, no es mal plan peeero, para que se cierre la historia lo dejare como la peste negra HAHAHA y pues, lo pensare… una cura… o matar a todos los que se quedaron en la ciudad alv~ hmmm~ lo pensare HAHAHA saludos!**_

_**KatitoHTT: HAHAHAHAHA en el próximo capitulo atenderé esas dos interrogantes y uno que otro personaje nuevo WUUUU nos leemos! Saluditoooos!**_

_**Guest: En el siguiente capitulo tocare un poco de ese tema HAHAHAHA gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer, saludos!**_

_**LostNeko120: HAHAHAHA vale, vale. Ese tema del compromiso lo tocare en el próximo capitulo, al iwal que el tema del embarazo 7w7 HAHAHAHA me encanta resident evil! :3 aunque ni siquiera soy capaz de terminar el demo de Biozahrd HAHAHAHA y bueno, ya que creo queno entendiste, cuando Fate se duerme tiene Flashbacks de lo que sucedió en ese tiempo, probablemente en el siguiente capitulo haga algunos con Nanoha sobre su relación con Fate esto fue con la intención de adelantar un poco mas las cosas HAHAHAHA el golpe ya se explico aquí xd, espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos! Saludos!**_

_**Krishellsolis: Carne fresca 7w7 digo, nuevo lector! bienvenid HAHAHA me alegra que te guste y, en efecto, son flashbacks, esto fue con la idea de adelantar un poco las cosas HAHAHA espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, saludos!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo, por favor comenten y sugieran, y nuevamente una disculpa por la espera que tal vez les hice pasar, un gran saludo y un abrazo psicológico! :3**_


End file.
